


Three Minutes in Heaven

by DQuinns_Den



Series: The Bite of '65 & Related Ficlets [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time Blow Jobs, Hafton, Henry and William are still friends, I wrote this before committing to the longer fic okay, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, William has cut his hair at this point, brainworms wriggling at warp speeds, helliam, no homo Henry Emily, set around the late 1960s, the bite of '65, the female OC is barely noticeable in this but she's mentioned, willenry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQuinns_Den/pseuds/DQuinns_Den
Summary: Henry gets his first blowjob.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: The Bite of '65 & Related Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083239
Kudos: 33





	Three Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same sort of universe as my bigger William/Henry fic, but I think I wrote this before I was committed to it.  
> I think I just wanted Henry to get his shit rocked.

-x-

Henry holds onto the concrete wall for dear life, his wrist engulfed and restrained by William's. He didn't know what he expected oral sex to feel like, but it wasn't this.

His free hand fisted into William's fresh-cut, soft, shaggy hair. Henry was distantly aware of the fact that they could be spotted at any inopportune second, though the thought was easily swept away by Will's terrible, beautiful, growly chuckle.

William didn't seem to mind being on his knees, somehow still dominating the scene by pushing Henry flush to the wall with his body. It seemed like he'd done this before, enough times to be good at it, and Henry wasn't about to ask. Instead, he decided to just enjoy the feeling and imagine Dana from electrical science...

... Until cold air hit his bare, wet cock and Henry damn near folded in on himself.

"Look at the time, it's already 12:50. We'd better get back to class."  Henry glared through his crooked glasses and huffed in dissatisfaction.  "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to finish?" That stupid, smug smile. Henry wanted to say no just to spite him, noticing the way William licked his lips. 

"Of course I wanted to finish... Seems like you wanted me to, right,  _ Willy Ay _ ?"

William's smile flattened into a stiff, unamused line. He hated that nickname, and Henry couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

Their eyes met, and Henry felt a little drunk on the way Will's lips were just barely parted; his eyes, a near-impossible deep, ocean blue; the way his hair laid on his head, sprouting in all odd directions where Henry's hand had been. 

He gasped when William took the whole shaft into his mouth, annoyed by the fact that Will chose right then to check his watch. Will held up three fingers.

Plenty of time to finish, Henry thought. Plenty of time.


End file.
